Sin War
Not to be confused with the related, but distinct Second Sin War. In the Aeon of the Champion ''story series, the '''Sin War '''was a major armed conflict between the forces of the Black Empire, led by the insidious demon princes, and the Assemblies of Heaven, led by the Aesir via the Designates. The war took place around -64,000, on the relatively-young planet of Middle-Earth. It led to the overthrow of the Black Empire by the powers of the ''Alliance of Common Peoples, who shattered the demonic citadels of power and ended millenia of Hell on Earth. Prelude The Black Empire was Middle-Earth under the thrall of the evil demon princes. Seven in number, each prince had a citadel (a seat of operations in their capital city), a temple within the city, and a vast legion of demons at their disposal, all crafted using local - and very convenient - slave labour. When they landed on Earth, the demons did not expect any forms of life to have existed, so they were pleasantly surprised when they realised they could telepathically enslave the native populations by bending them to their dark wills. Thus, the Empire was built. Middle-Earth grew more and more corrupted as the years passed. The Aesir, having perceived the perversion, became drawn to the world. Creation was heading down a perverse and wrong direction, but here in this broken world lay some hope. If the mortals of the planet could be freed from their psychological chains and rose against their oppressors, they could prevent everything from going to Hell. A fierce debate in the Angiris Citadel was held, with arguments for from Anariel, and arguments against from Umbriel (which were, by and large, more vitriolic and accusative while being less convincing). The Aesir voted, 4-2 (with one abstainee) to intervene in mortal affairs, rescuing the planet Middle-Earth from the thrall of the eldritch Princes of Hell via the magically-enhanced Carnal Armies. The vote changed the course of history forever. Sending in his Avatar, archangel Varian set out to raise an army among the mortal men of the planet. An interracial Alliances of Common Peoples was able to be formed, with all the mortals linking with each other in a cohesive attempt to destroy the Black Empire. They became known as the Carnal Forces after other races joined the alliance. Clean-up process After Lucithel was slain, the broken and weary Alliance began the long process of de-demonisation and clean-up. The Aesir imbued the Carnals with temporary power that allowed them to clean up Lucithel's remains and the magic they left behind. The halos binding the other demon princes were fading away at this point, as the demons were slowly twisting its light magic into shadow. Gravely concerned, the Aesir imprisoned the six living demon princes in subterreanean plates, sealing off their evil for good. The Aesir empowered several protector groups to watch over Middle-Earth and ensure that such nonsense ever happened again: *The Zodiacs, 'a race of celestial demigods who were drawn to Middle-Earth following the Sin War. *The Dragon Aspects, the colossal, titan-sized leaders of their respective dragonflights. Now energised by the Aesir themselves the dragons were capable of shapeshifting and changing their form when necessary. *The destruction of the Black Empire also allowed the Wild Gods to flourish. *The angelic Watchers, groups of powerful Vanir assigned to oversee the process of recovery from the demonic taint and lead the Dragon Aspects in their stewardship. The Watchers were led by Shemyaza, a particularly talented Vanir. **Shemyaza's actions directly led to the Second Sin War, over 30,000 years later. Trivia *The name 'Sin War' is borrowed from Diablo, and also involves angels (Aesir) and demons (Black Empire) fighting for control over the mortal men of the world (the Nephalem, who live in Sactuary - the equivalent of Middle-Earth in the AoC universe). *The imprisoning of the demon princes in plates under the Earth is what the titan-forged did to the Old Gods in Warcraft lore, after the Pantheon sent soldiers to go and fight them. **Y'Shaarj was the most powerful of the Old Gods, and thus the only one to be killed, similar to how Lucithel was the most powerful demon prince and was just the first (and only) to be slain by the Carnal Armies. *When the Aegis Council heard about Middle-Earth, there was a great deal of debate in the Angiris Citadel as to whether the mortals were worthy of being saved by the Aesir, followed by a vote to decide their fate. **'Anariel 'cast her vote in favour of the mortals, stating that the Aesir had a moral responsibility to look after them, and that mortals weren't to be held responsible for the shambolic behaviour observed while they were under the influence of the Princes of Hell and their insidious Black Empire. **'Duterius elected to ignore them, stating that it was "demeaning" that the Aesir, a more powerful race, akin to gods, be reliant on mere mortals, feeble beings of flesh and blood, for the survivial of their civilisation. **'''Umbriel '''secretly wanted to see humanity destroyed, given that the corruption he witnessed during Hell on Earth was unforgiveable. The actions of Succubi Princess Lilitu, and her mentor, Prince Azmodan, deeply disgusted him and his conservative contemporaries. ***The vote went in favour of mankind, and thus, Middle-Earth was saved. Category:Tragic events Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion events Category:Conflicts